


got me focused on her lips

by hihigh (girlgroup)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Pride, lipsoul if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgroup/pseuds/hihigh
Summary: A girl with long, red bangs holds a poster which reads "Free Kisses <3" in a bright yellow color. She's wearing the lesbian flag as a cape, tied around her neck, and her companions - a short, light-brown haired girl wearing a shirt in the bi pride flag colors and a girl whose pink hair flows onto her rainbow jacket - hold similar signs, but for hugs and compliments."So, Sooyoung?" Jinsoul asks, nodding towards the trio, specifically towards Free Kisses Girl. "Gonna take her up on her offer?"





	got me focused on her lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hey There, Hot Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970587) by [Kihyunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunie/pseuds/Kihyunie). 



Sooyoung always feels slightly out of place at Pride, being the only straight girl in her entire friend group.

When Jinsoul had asked her to come with her, she'd agreed - this isn't the first time she's been to events like this, yeah, this is a whole lot bigger, but Jinsoul had insisted that she didn't want to go alone, even though she could have taken any of the LGBT friends they both share.

The thing about these events is that no one ever believes Sooyoung when she says she's straight and just there for Jinsoul. She's thought of just saying that she has a boyfriend or that she's not looking for a relationship, but she feels uncomfortable lying. After mentioning this problem to her friend, she'd tried to write STRAIGHT on Sooyoung's forehead with sharpie. It'd taken a week to wash off.

Despite that minor issue, Sooyoung's not unused to or uncomfortable with LGBT spaces, and so she says yes, just like she always does, because she wants Jinsoul to feel comfortable and her friend's gonna be there anyway.

Sooyoung arrives at Pride, looks around, and in maybe 10 minutes realizes that Pride is different from the events she's been to in the past. For one, it's bigger, as anticipated, but also, she's seemed to have forgotten that it's a parade.

There's so many people and so much rainbow, everywhere, like Sooyoung's never really experienced color before. There's a whole lot of flags, some worn, others held. Seeing everyone, at one with their community, looking so _proud_ , almost brings goosebumps to Sooyoung's arms, which is probably the point. She feels like the only straight person in a one-mile radius - scratch that, she probably is the only straight person in a one-mile radius. There are performers lining the streets, which are literally painted in rainbow colors, music blasting so loudly she can barely hear herself think, and wow, there's a lot going on, and she's beyond overwhelmed.

"So, how're you liking Pride so far, Soo?"

Sooyoung looks over to Jinsoul, who's nursing some beer, held in one of those red solo cups she only ever sees in movies. They're talking and walking, trying to get closer to the edges of the crowd.

"It's... nice. It kind of gives you this sense of belonging, like community, even though I'm not a part of the community. I'm glad spaces like this exist for you, Jinsoul," she responds truthfully.

"Thanks, Sooyoung. You're like, the only straight person that deserves rights," is all Jinsoul responds with before taking her hand and leading her in whichever direction.

The brunette scrunches her nose, takes a sip of her own beer with her free hand and opens her mouth like she's going to say something before closing her mouth, opening, and saying something else.

"...Thanks."

Jinsoul and Sooyoung stop walking when they sit on a ledge one of the buildings provide. She absentmindedly traces her fingers through the grout between the rocks, content to let herself be for a few moments, though not without question.

"Why are we sitting?"

"My feet hurt," Jinsoul whines.

"Maybe you should've worn sneakers to a parade." Sooyoung pokes her friend's sandals with the tip of her Converse-wearing foot playfully. Jinsoul pushes her lightly in retaliation before leaning backwards, smiling.

Sooyoung lets her eyes roam the rainbow-clad crowd, the booths and performers, the parade-goers, couples holding hands and kissing, groups of friends singing and laughing along to the songs.

"Sooyoung." Jinsoul commands her attention, shaking her shoulder and nodding towards a cluster of people. "Look over here."

A girl with long, red bangs holds a poster which reads "Free Kisses <3" in a bright yellow color. She's wearing the lesbian flag as a cape, tied around her neck, and her companions - a blonde haired girl wearing a shirt in the bi pride flag colors and a girl whose pink hair flows onto her rainbow jacket - hold similar signs, but for hugs and compliments.

"...What am I looking at?"

"Sooyoung, didn't you say that you wanted to know how kissing a girl would feel?"

 _Not this again,_ Sooyoung groans internally.

"Once. Literally once, in high school."

Jinsoul appears undeterred and pushes on, nudging her friend's shoulder with a teasing grin. Sooyoung swipes her hands away, ignoring the vivid blush spreading on her face.

"High school was only a year ago?" the blonde pushes.

"I already know where you're going with this, and no."

"I _dare_ you."

"What are we, 4th graders?" Sooyoung responds, but she can't help the spark of excitement her competitive nature brings her. She internally curses her desperate need for validation instilled into her as a product of modern society.

Jinsoul just raises her eyebrows at her. After a few seconds of silence, the brunette finally caves.

"What do I get?"

Her friend looks deep in thought for a few seconds before digging into the case of her phone and producing a fresh dollar bill.

"You get a kiss and 5 dollars!"

"Why do you care so much if I kiss this girl or not?" Sooyoung challenges, still not willing to give up that easily.

"You can expand your horizons?"

For once, she sounds uncertain. Sooyoung jumps at the opening.

"Jinsoul." She makes her voice as accusatory as possible.

The two girls meet eyes in their second unofficial staring contest of the hour. In under a minute, Jinsoul gives up, puffing out a breath of air and looking away, swinging her legs.

"Okay, I think her brunette friend is cute and I don't wanna approach them alone. Please help me?"

When she receives no response, the blonde looks at her friend with pleading eyes and a pout before speaking again, turning her charm into full blast.

"So, Soo?" she asks, nodding towards the trio, specifically towards Free Kisses Girl. "Gonna take her up on her offer?"

Sooyoung sighs and stands, rubbing her face vigorously with her hands.

"Okay, sure. I hope you know I'm doing this for myself, to  _expand my horizons_ _,_ not for you. You can deal with your cute girl alone."

'"Alright!"

Sooyoung can feel her anxiety mounting the closer she gets to Free Kisses Girl. Jinsoul’s already reached her friend and is having a flirty conversation with her, so she's no help now.

She feels her feet slowing once she reaches a 5 foot radius of the girl, but she’s already noticed Sooyoung, so she can’t back out now.

"Hello?”

Oh. Fuck. Free Kisses Girl is decidedly more cute up close, where you can see her long eyelashes, charming wide eyes, and pink lips that have Sooyoung wondering if they're as soft as they look. She has to swallow the seemingly out-of-the-blue urge to pinch one of her rosy cheeks. She's just so cute, in every sense of the word, definitely Sooyoung's type, and she has her wondering if she'd kiss this girl sans deal with Jinsoul.

"So. Hi," Sooyoung starts awkwardly once she remembers she actually has to talk. She rubs her neck, as if that'll help her any less nervous. From the corner of her eye, she can see Jinsoul not-so-subtly laughing at her along with her newly acquainted friend, brunette girl.

The red-haired stranger cocks her head at her, a small smirk playing on her face. Sooyoung feels her breath physically leave her chest.

"Hi?" The corners of the girl's lips tug upward, revealing a row of pearly white teeth. Her reddish hair falls in slight waves down her shoulders, stopping about less than midway down her back. She's undoubtedly attractive, and Sooyoung is _so fucked._

Her voice is just as cute as she is, is what Sooyoung thinks.

"Um. So, free kisses, huh?" is what she says. Her palms are starting to sweat - uncharacteristic of her, along with her racing heart and shaking hands. She doesn't feel like this with guys; not even when she's confessing. She doesn't feel like this with anyone.

She nods towards the poster the stranger's holding, trying to dismiss some of her nerves. The girl looks at the sign, wide-eyed with faux innocence, as if she'd just noticed what it says.

"Oh, free kisses? What, you want one?"

"Um,” Sooyoung stutters. Jinsoul, from behind the girl, makes direct eye contact with her and mouths _pussy_.

”You seem uncomfortable,” Free Kisses Girl notes. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Sooyoung takes a deep breath, steeling herself.

”No, I’m good. I want to.” The words seem foreign and familiar to her at the same time.

She leans a little closer to the other girl, whose lips are curling up into a small smile once again.

”Just so you know, I’m straight,” Sooyoung whispers, feeling the need to voice that once her breath is close enough to fan over the redhead’s lips.

The stranger raises a brow in obvious confusion but responds with an “okay?”

She stops inches away from the stranger’s face. Sooyoung's a little taller than her, so she has to bend down a little for her to be able to meet the other's eyes.

”You sure you wanna-,”

One of them leans in first, she doesn't know who, but when their lips meet, Sooyoung’s sure she sees stars. The other girl’s lips are soft, unlike the rough way boys kiss, and she smells really nice. Her skin is really smooth, Sooyoung notes distantly, her hand coming subconsciously to cup her cheek. She tastes of peach and Sooyoung doesn’t want to stop. _She's a really good kisser_ , she thinks, a thousand miles away from her body.

Just as she's getting a little more involved and kissing harder, Free Kisses Girl pulls away, probably unaware that she’d just flipped the other girl’s world upside down.

Sooyoung blinks dazedly, hands still resting around the younger girl's face, breathing embarrassingly uneven. She licks her lips and tastes some flavored chapstick that wasn’t there before.

”You kiss well for a straight girl. I wouldn’t have thought this was your first time.” The words sound carefully chosen and lodge in Sooyoung's head, one by one, almost too much to process at the moment. She just nods, unable to speak past the lump in her throat for a few seconds.

”Thanks,” is what she eventually responds with, which prompts a short giggle. “You’re a good kisser too.” Her voice sounds so weak and too shaken, even to her own ears, and she wants to slap herself. Where did the flirty, smooth-talking Sooyoung go?

”Actually, I’m Jiwoo,” Free Kisses Girl says after a beat, stepping away from her. It takes Sooyoung a few seconds to remember the context of her words - her name.

Seemingly broken out of a trance, Sooyoung steps back as well, blushing lightly. She feels like an awkward, prepubescent 13 year old again, all gangly limbs and discomfort.

”I’m Sooyoung. Nice meeting you,” she responds, ducking her head before suddenly walking away to Jinsoul again, because she's not entirely sure how much longer she can spend in the presence of the Sun, apparently known as Jiwoo, without bursting into flames.

Aforementioned Sun stares at her retreating form in confusion but doesn’t follow, regrouping with her friends, Jungeun and Vivi.

”Who’s gonna tell her you were just giving out kisses on the cheek?” Jungeun asks, a grin on her face.

“No idea,” Jiwoo responds, moving to stick her arms out in front of a playfully advancing Jungeun. She looks out to the retreating duo from behind her back. The tall blond girl is looking at a slip of paper in her fingers and even from the distance, anyone could tell she’s smiling. And Sooyoung -

Sooyoung’s looking straight at her.

Jiwoo feels herself flush. Then, as if on instinct, she winks.

Sooyoung turns around, cheeks red, and starts walking at an increased pace.

“No idea,” Jiwoo repeats, her voice a dreamy sigh more than anything else. “But I hope she comes again.”

She does.

**Epilogue: 1 year later**

"Babe, what do you think about this outfit?"

Sooyoung stares at herself critically in the mirror, tugging at the borrowed gray-and-black plaid shirt with a frown. The bi pride flag colors are beginning to smear on her cheek, and she licks her finger to wipe some off.

"You look perfect, Soo."

Jiwoo puts her arm around Sooyoung's shoulder, standing on her tip-toes to reach her height. If it were anyone else, it'd look ridiculous, but since she's Jiwoo, she makes her shortness look cute. Sooyoung smiles at the two of them uncertainly, meeting Jiwoo's eyes.

"I don't know," she says, puffing her cheeks out. Her girlfriend gives her a 30% annoyed, 70% endeared look that somehow manages to make her heart melt in her chest.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late and then we won't have a ride. Is that what you want? You wanna walk?"

"I mean, realistically, we could rent a bike, but let's go."

"Yeah, sure, let's bike to downtown DC," Jiwoo responds sarcastically before taking her hand and tugging her out the door. "Maybe we'll even get one of the two-seater ones. Now come on. Vivi just texted me, she's pulling up."

Sooyoung's the one to close the apartment door on the way out. Jiwoo enters the car first, yelling an enthusiastic  _shotgun!_ before realizing Jinsoul's already in the front seat.

"I can't believe I have to take the far back seat," Jiwoo grumbles, clambering into the right side. "Now we have to listen to Jinsoul's crappy music the whole way there."

"Hey," Jinsoul and Sooyoung chime in unison.

"My music is great-,"

"Don't you wanna sit with your girlfriend-,"

Jiwoo blinks.

"No, and yes, I'm just tired of Post Malone."

"Excuse me, Post Malone is good!" Jinsoul exclaims, clutching her phone protectively against her chest, as if either Haseul or Jungeun would put in the effort to unbuckle their seatbelts and tear the electronic away from her.

"Sorry, but I think I'm gonna have to revoke your aux privileges," Vivi says sympathetically, and then the car erupts with noise, or at least the driver and passenger seat, because Vivi's trying to keep her eyes on the road and grapple the aux cord out of Jinsoul's hands at the same time and Jinsoul's screaming; Haseul's laughing and Jungeun's pretending to be annoyed but smiling at the same time and some rap song is  _blasting_ through the speakers and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Jiwoo's hand finds Sooyoung's in the middle of the chaos, gives her a little squeeze and a smile, and Sooyoung wonders how the hell she fell for this girl so hard, so fast, and each time Jiwoo smiles at her, her heart beats a mile per minute in her chest and she'll wonder what she's done in her lifetime to get so lucky.

Jiwoo traces an absentminded heart on the center of her palm, and,  _yeah_ ,Sooyoung thinks, looking at the beaming smile on her girlfriend's face,  _I wouldn't have it any other way._

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing against post malone  
> twt: centeryeojin  
> cc: 180819


End file.
